marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Loki (Yost Universe)
ians | ally = s | fam = (Adoptive Father) (Adoptive Brother) (Daughter) | aemh = all | video = | voice = Graham McTavish Rick Gomez | other = }} Loki is the adopted son of and evil step-brother to . Biography As children, Thor and Loki were good friends. He was taught by and they once almost kissed. Thor and Loki snuck aboard the and went to to find . They were then attack by s and then captured by the . took the sword and almost killed . In his anger, Loki killed Algrim with Elderstahl. He once again reappeared as an adult. He attempts to invade Asgard with several frost giants. Thor flew into battle, watched by ravens, who delivered the message of Thor’s arrival to Odin. Thor began knocking over the giants, but was smashed by a building wielded by one of the giants. He flew up, calling upon the lightning, “I say thee nay, Thor will not fall by your hand, monster.” However, he was suddenly frozen in ice by Loki. He smashed the ice, but was thrown against a wall by one of the giants. On the ground, separated from his hammer, Thor was being stomped on by the giants, until one picked him up. Thor then summoned mjolnir and smashed the giant’s teeth. Thor then called upon the lightning once more, electrocuting the giants. As the giants fell, Thor was blasted over by magic. Loki had come to welcome his brother. Loki blasted Thor back, saying that he and Odin deserved what was coming. Thor didn’t wish to fight Loki, as once they were brothers, friends. They used to fight side by side as the sons of Odin. Thor assured him that it could be that way again. Loki said that Thor had already made his choice to remain blind to Odin’s lies, and for that, he would suffer. Thor summoned and hit Loki back. Loki then used a magic blast on Thor, who deflected it with his hammer, and knocked Loki over again. He summoned a massive lightning bolt onto Loki, but he disappeared, only to reappear behind him, knocking him down. He said to Loki, “Surrender brother, it need not be this way.” Loki answered, “I think it does” and began mocking Thor’s bravery. Thor then grabbed him with his hammer at the ready and said “Come brother, you have much to answer for”. He tied him up and took him to Odin, who was sitting at his throne. Odin said that Loki had gone too far, so he would banish Loki to the Isle of silence, where no one will have to suffer his lies and deception. Suddenly, he teleported Loki to the , a land devoid of color where no sound could be heard. As Thor leaves , the watches him go. She then transports herself to the Isle of Silence. There, Loki sits alone, recalling his plan as he set it in motion. Going to the Frost Giants and telling them that Asgard plans to attack them, telling the to attack a Stark Industries freighter while he is disguised as Leader, having the Enchantress "warn" Thor of the Wrecking Crew's attack at the docks, and telling Odin that Thor has fallen for the mortal while he is disguised as . Enchantress then arrives on the Isle of Silence along with . She casts a spell to protect them from the silence of the place and Loki asks if all goes according to his plan. After the Enchantress frees him from the Isle, Loki sends her to gather the to start the next phase in his plan. The plan is to gather several items like the to empower the Frost Giants to aid in conquering the Nine Realms. He also brings the Accursed back to life though Malekith betrays him and attempts to turn Midgard into a new . He finally reappears to hold Thor captive. He reveals that he is the one responsible for the prison breakouts to keep Thor occupied while he took over Asgard. After the Avengers defeat the sentries at Bifrost, the Ice Wolf, they confront Loki. However, Loki, now possessing the , defeats the Avengers with very little effort. He even shatters 's with a single blow. Before Loki could kill them all, he was intercepted by who is wearing an amor made of . The Avengers free Thor and they (except for , , and who attempt to break Loki's connection with . Loki starts to lose control of the Odinforce and it threatens to trigger . Loki, however, does not care until Ant-Man uproots Yggdrasil and a new one takes it's place and takes the Odinforce from Loki. Loki stills vows to destroy the Avengers despite being greatly outnumbered until Odin arrives. Instead of banishing Loki, Odin sense him to another dimension to be tortured by the Midgard Serpent for all eternity. Somehow, however, Loki managed to escape again and continues to be a major antagonist to the Avengers. At some point during the next Odinsleep, Loki and Enchantress kidnap also known as the Hulk to defeat Thor as the Hulk is the only one to rival Thor in strength. Bruce begs Loki to stop so the Hulk does not get free or else the green giant would cause massive damage. However, Loki wants that. Loki states that were it not for Bruce, Hulk would rule Midgard, the Asgardian name for Earth, with his rage. Bruce is determined not to let the Hulk out but Loki begins slapping him around and insulting him. Unable to stop himself, Bruce transforms into the Hulk and breaks his shackles. Hulk moves to punch Loki but the master of mischief puts up a magical shield to stop the attack. Hulk breaks through the shield but Amora creates a spell of her own that subdues the Hulk. She performs another spell that separates Bruce from the Hulk and leaves the green giant a mindless brute. Hulk sees Bruce and angrily grabs his head. About to crush Bruce, Amora casts another spell that allows Loki to control Hulk's every action. Amora collapses with exhaustion while Loki tries out his new toy. As the and Balder drink in triumph they hear the roar of the Hulk. initially thinks it to be only another troll. The Warriors Three ride their s to meet the "troll" only to be easily punched aside by the incredible Hulk. Loki enjoys the power but Amora warns that Hulk is fighting him as well the Asgardians. The Warriors Three try again but are still easily defeated. Balder watches as Hulk crushes Hogun with a then throws it at him. Balder dodges it as the ram smashes right through the gate. Hulk runs up to Balder and punches him away. As Hulk is pounding on other Asgardians Balder blows a horn calling forth reinforcements. is confused by the horn, as she believes all of Asgard's enemies lie defeated. Rising from his place at Odin's side Thor dons his helmet and flies off to Balder, leaving Sif behind to protect Odin. Back at the gate, Balder fights gallantly against Hulk but is not strong enough. Hulk crushes Balder's helmet as he approaches. Suddenly, a strikes the sky and the hammer of Thor, , knocks the Hulk back. Thor arrives from the sky and calls Mjolnir back to him. Thor lays the tired Balder down as Hulk jumps to meet him then tackles him away. Hulk throws Thor then punches him even farther. Thor recovers and tries to reason with the doctor inside the creature to no avail. Instead Thor hears the voice of Loki, speaking through the Hulk. Hulk then begins to continually punch Thor. Amora watches Loki in his glee but seems disturbed. Thor frees himself and hits Hulk repeatedly with Mjolnir. Thor eventually knows Hulk into a statue of Odin. Hulk grabs the statue and throws it at Thor but the god of thunder easily smashes through it and continues at the Hulk. However, Hulk grabs Thor, smashes him into the ground, then throws him onto a temple. Thor digs himself from under the rubble to find Hulk smashing him through the roof into the temple below. Thor then drops Mjolnir. Loki then tries to get Hulk to pick up Mjolnir to use against Thor. However, even Hulk's great strength cannot lift it. Though Loki is determined to use the hammer, Amora warns that his own rage fuels the Hulk and may break the spell. Mjolnir suddenly rises up and returns to Thor. Thor then calls down a bolt of lightning directed at the Hulk that destroys the temple around them. Thor then fires another bolt at the mighty beast, causing him great pain. Loki is physically knocked back as the spell is broken. Amora informs Loki and Bruce that the Hulk, in incarnation of rage, is now free to do as it wishes. Through a magical ball, Loki watches the Hulk smash Thor and laughs. Amora seems to regret what is happening but Loki reminds her that it is because of her "black, broken heart" that this is all possible. Bruce tries to warn Loki about the Hulk's savagery. But Loki has had enough of Bruce's whining and kills him. Loki watches as Hulk climbs towards Odin. Suddenly Mjolnir bursts through the wall, hailing the entrance of Thor. Amora enters and Loki realizes she betrayed him. Thor states that the Hulk is be returned to Midgard and Loki will pay. Loki agrees stating that the Hulk provided him enough amusement.However, Amora notes that since Bruce died in Asgard Hela claimed his soul. Therefore, the Hulk cannot be returned to Midgard. Thor berates Loki, stating that Hulk will not stop until all of Asgard is destroyed bringing Ragnarok upon them all. Thor then sends Amora to Sif's side to protect Odin. She is reluctant but does as he wishes and s there. Thor then tells Loki to send whatever dark forces he has left to aid the Asgardians against the Hulk. Thor tells Loki that they both will go to . Thor and Loki arrive in the bowels of Hel. The two see the numerous s of those fallen during Odinsleep. Loki comments on what a busy time Odinsleep is for his daughter, Hela. Loki torments Thor with the idea that his friends are also there, but Thor threatens to leave Loki behind. Loki and Thor find Hela with a at her side. Thor informs Loki's daughter that the Nine Worlds are in danger, including Hel and and that Ragnarok is upon them. She tells him that Bruce's soul is hers, just has Thor's almost was earlier. Thor questions why she would risk all for one soul, and she states he is doing the same. Loki points out that she has half a soul, Bruce Banner is incomplete without the Hulk. Hela then ponders this. Loki then tells his daughter that the Hulk's soul is rightfully hers and convinces her to bring the Hulk to Hel and merge the two halves. Hulk frees himself and begins attacking the souls, but without success. Try as he might the souls cannot be smashed or even grabbed. However, he does manage to make them go away by using the force of his fists to blow them away. Hela curses Loki for tricking her into bringing Hulk to her realm. But Thor says that he and Loki will capture the Hulk. Loki is hesitant but Thor reminds him that if he does not he will fight alone. Loki ponders the fact that they are already in Hel and stays behind to watch the two fight. As Hulk vainly fights the spirits Thor knocks him down with a bolt of lightning. Hulk comes at the god of thunder but Thor dodges and knocks him back with Mjolnir. Hulk makes another attack but again Thor dodges and uses a lightning charged Mjolnir to knock him away. Thor blasts Hulk with a powerful bolt of lightning, but the Hulk still jumps out to make another attack and tackles him into a statue of Hela. Loki watches as Hulk does a more damage to Thor, then enters with a spell to restrain the Hulk. Thor uses his lightning attack again but Hulk breaks free and grabs the two stepbrothers. As he is about to smash the two, Bruce runs up to Hulk stating he's the one the green giant wants. Hulk runs up to smash Bruce but in a flash of light the two are merged into one again. Thor runs up to Hulk and the giant says he is tired and collapses, turning into Bruce once again. Thor berates Loki for thinking Bruce to be weak and states that he has a lot of courage. Hela lifts Bruce and claims him to be too powerful to keep but to valuable to lose to Valhalla. So she returns Bruce to Midgard to stay. Loki tries to flee but Thor stops him so that he may answer for the damage he has done to Asgard. However, since Hela released a soul she demands that one take its place. Thor prepares for a fight but she instead choses Loki. Loki is dragged down into the ground by the souls around him as he begs for Thor's help. Thor contemplates fighting for Loki's soul but decides against it. Hela tells Thor that since loki is her father, his imprisonment will not be permenat. Loki was later seen trapped in Amber while hela sits next to him. Powers and Abilities Sorcery: Loki has the ability to generate and control a great quantity of mystical abilities for a variety of purposes, of which can be used to further enhance or augment his physical diagram, like his speed, strength, and stamina, but only temporarily. Being a telekinetic, Loki can influence the movement of objects and people with his mind, and as such, this power proves to be devastating and chaotic in nature. His known abilities include the ability to fire powerful beams of concussive force, generate highly durable force fields, bestow superhuman attributes to living beings or inanimate objects, or teleport across dimensions. Loki can change the shape of several objects like water into the shape of a snake. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Asgardians, Loki, although he is inhumanly durable, at least by human standards, can still obtain injury, also like all Asgardians, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. However, through the use of his sorcery, Loki's ability to heal himself is far above that of other Asgardians. His magical energies are so imbued into his body that he can reattach severed limbs and, while still a male, even reattached his own head at least once. Shape-shifting: Like a number of gods or goddesses, Loki possesses highly developed shape-shifting capabilities. He is able to adopt almost any form imaginable whether it be animals, other humanoid beings, or even inanimate objects. His shape-shifting abilities can deceive The Wrecking Crew and even The All-Father Odin himself. He can turn his entire body into small moths for escaping or sneaking behind opponents. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Loki's body are superhumanly durable and are roughly equal to those possessed by the average Asgardian male. However, at times, Loki had imbued himself with magical abilities that enable him to withstand injuries that would prove fatal to another Asgardian. He is able to withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being injured. Thor hit him once with Mjolnir and sent Loki crashing into a building only to get up immediately. Psionics: Loki has demonstrated powerful psionic capabilities, the full limits of which aren't known. He has demonstrated the ability to project his thoughts telepathically across great distances as well as potent hypnotic capabilities. He is able to communicate with beings telepathically, though his ability to do so is greater with beings that serve him. Loki has a genius level intellect and possesses a great deal of knowledge of the mystic arts, gifted with mastery superior to that of a Sorcerer Supreme's. He is also extremely cunning and an expert battle strategist. He is also a formidable combatant in his own right, particularly as a swordsman or in the use of his arious energy manipulative powers in combat situations. Personality Weaknesses While apparently possessing some extrasensory abilities that resemble psionic powers. Loki can not directly read the minds of other beings, nor can he control their actions. His passionate hatred of Thor, lust for power, and his tendency to alienate himself through his ignoble actions greatly impedes his ability to bring his well laid plans to fruition. Loki's powers are believed to at least be slightly weaker on Midgard than on Asgard, as his birth was not of Gaea, and even Odin's magic was on the wane on Earth. He often underestimates opponents especially mortals which caused his very own downfall. Relationships Loki used to be a very good friend with his brother Thor although they sometimes quarrel. He was also friends with the Warriors Three and Sif. Before becoming evil, Loki loved his adopted father Odin, even mercilessly killing Algrim when the latter severely injured Odin. But now, Loki resents Odin, Thor and his former friends. He believes that even his own friends and family treat him like a lesser being. Amora the Enchantress used to teach Loki in the mystic arts when they were children. On one occasion, they almost kissed(though this was Amora's way to make Thor jealous.) When they are adults, the Enchantress works as a mere henchman for Loki, even calling him her Lord. However, after Loki escaped from the Midgard Serpent, Enchantress and Loki treat each other like equals. Background Loki is voiced by Graham McTavish on and and Rick Gomez on . Ironically, McTavish and Gomez where the only people who voiced along with Matthew Wolf, who voiced Thor in both movies and saw none of the other cast members. In the Comics Loki is actually a Frost Giant, though this has yet to be firmly established. In Loki's skin does not change color in the presence of Frost Giants like the Asgardians do and is shown with an uncanny control over water, hinting at his true origins. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Loki Laufeyson (Earth-80920) at Marvel Database *Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Asgardians (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Hulk Vs Category:Thor: Tales of Asgard Category:Villains (Hulk Vs) Category:Heroes (Thor: Tales of Asgard) Category:Asgardians (Hulk Vs) Category:Asgardians (Thor: Tales of Asgard)